


Survivor

by R_Rolling



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, supernatural/harry potter crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-25 01:08:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2602946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_Rolling/pseuds/R_Rolling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The final battle has been won, but Harry is acting differently, way differently. When Harry's friends finally find out what's wrong, who is there to help? None other than the Winchesters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Preface

**Preface**

The final battle of Hogwarts was of course, one of the worst battles the wizarding world had ever seen. In the end over five hundred bodies lay dead across the front lawn of Hogwarts, Dark magical people, Light magical people, and magical creatures all alike. 

It had taken four days to pull all of the bodies into Hogwarts great hall, seven hundred total, over two hundred injured and five hundred dead, it was devastating. Though, through all of this, no one had seen hide nor hair of Harry Potter, until a week later, when he walked into the demolished castle with a cigarette between his lips, looking as if he had the time of his life. 

It only took five months for Hermione to find out what was wrong with him, but it was the worst thing that could have possibly happened. 


	2. The Death of Harry Potter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione announces to their friends and family, that she knows what's wrong with Harry two months after starting the search.

**The Death of Harry Potter**

Hermione's little house in Hogsmead was filled with the oddest variety of people; Severus Snape, who had survived Nigini's bite; Lucius Malfoy, who stood a free man after the ministry found out Narcissa Malfoy had been poisoning Lucius with potions that would make him do anything Voldemort told him. Lucius and Severus were lovers now, they'd been childhood sweethearts, but Lucius was in an arranged marriage with Narcissa, but now that the woman was in prison, Severus and Lucius were free to be together. There was also Hermione's husband and childhood friend Ron Weasley, they'd eloped shortly before the final battle. There was also Remus Lupin, and Sirius Black. Sirius had survived his fall through the veil in the ministry, he was just stuck, but Remus had performed a ritual that had gotten him back. Draco Malfoy was there as well as his boyfriend Blaise Zabini. 

"So" Remus started "Hermione, you said you found why Harry is so...off?" 

"Yes" Hermione nodded, for the past two months she'd been doing non stop research and she'd finally found the cause of her best friends horrible attitude. "You're not going to like this, but I believe there may be a solution. We all know that at the final battle Harry went by himself to face Voldemort, and had died. I believe that after he died, wherever he went...he left his soul behind" there was a silence full of disbelief "He woke and of course killed Voldemort, but Harry's been acting very...reckless ever since..." 

"Face it Hermione" Draco snorted "Harry's been round the bend this whole time, smoking, walking around with hardly any clothes on, having sex with anything on two legs, drinking..." 

"I believe we get the point son" Lucius said quietly "Hermione, how do you think that there is a solution to Harry's...soulessness?" 

"In America there are people who call themselves hunters. They hunt rogue magical creatures, these people are muggles....and going to them would mean breaking just about every law in Britain, but in America there is no ministry, so if anyone willing to help moves there for at least a year, none of us will face any charges. I've contacted a man named Bobby Singer, he has two boys who are willing to help us, but Bobby has told me that there in America anyone with magical powers has made a deal with a demon because they've never come across a real witch or wizard, we'd of course have to meet these men and explain to them, but other than that Bobby says they'd be up for helping us" Hermione run her hands nervously "I've purchased a house in California that would fit all ten of us, and there's room left over for guests" 

"Is that your way of asking us if we'll all go to help?" Severus asked, eye brow crooked 

"Yes" 

"I'm in" Ron stood 

"Us two" Remus pulled Sirius up 

"Why not?" Blaise shrugged, and Draco stood with him 

Lucius gave Severus a look, making the man groan "fine! We will go as well" 

It was the beginning of life changing events. 


	3. America

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ten wizards make their way to America, and get settled into their new home.

**America**

"Okay everyone ready?" Hermione asked, looking around at the group, the nine wizards were gathered together around a length of rope, fashioned into a port key. It had taken a week for everyone to pack, and track down Harry. Though now the man was asleep in the arms of Lucius, the only man in the group strong enough to carry dead weight. 

"Yes!" came calls from around the group 

"Alright everyone, gather around, we land in the foyer of our new house" everyone grabbed onto the port key and waited, it would go off in about a minute according to Hermione. 

The new house, as Hermione had told them all, used to be a hotel, but a while back it had been renovated by some celebrity into a house, but the celebrity put it on the market instead of keeping it. Hermione had asked Sirius for the money, about 50,000 galleons which due to American currency transferred into about 1.5 million dollars. The money already had double the value since the currency rate was different, but then there was the fact that their galleons were made of gold, which when measured out came out to 50,000 more dollars. Each person had also brought with them 20,000 galleons, so each person was pretty much set for a while, and Sirius had graciously offered up one of the Black family vaults for when everyone ran out of money, that vault alone held over 5 million galleons. 

"Here we go!" Hermione shouted, moments before the port key whisked everyone away. 

* * *

 

The house was grand. It had a large marble stair way, and a large entrance. Hermione was right when she said it was spacious, there were fifteen bedrooms, seventeen bathrooms, a large pool, large kitchens...it was magnificent.

Everyone immediately claimed a bedroom, while Lucius took Harry to the first room he saw and laid the boy down.

Hermione and Ron got a room that had large book cases lining one wall.

Remus and Sirius got one that over looked the side of the house, where nothing but trees could be seen.

Severus chose, surprisingly, a room where one wall was made completely out of glass that faced the other side of the house.

Draco and Blaise chose one that had a wonderful view of the pool. And Lucius sat Harry in a room that looked over the drive way.

It didn't take long for everyone to settle in. Hermione quickly made a phone call to Bobby, who told her the boys were on their way, but not to be impatient because they were driving all the way down from South Dakota.

Everyone else was downstairs looking at the cars they'd gotten. They had chosen randomly, pulling names of cars from a hat. It had been chosen, also by the hat, that they'd have three total. Hermione had chosen the most family suitable of the three a white Lincoln Navigator, spacious and very nice.

Draco had picked next and his was a sleek black Corvette.

Sirius had chosen next and had gotten a very nice Lamborghini.

Everyone had all agreed that California was wonderful, and it would be pretty fun to live there, and hopefully they would get Harry cured soon, because he would sleep until they chose to wake him up. They couldn't have a soul less Harry Potter running around loose in America.

As everyone went to bed that night, they all were thinking the same 'A chance at this new life is wonderful'.

* * *

Miles and miles away, in South Dakota, were two men, looking at a long journey in their Impala.

"I hope this is worth it Sammy" Dean grumbled, speeding down the high way.

"Bobby said that this woman sounded pretty trustworthy, and that is they weren't we can handle ourselves"

"I know, I just don't like going in to this without knowing anything about these people! There's ten of them there, that's all Bobby told us" 

"We'll we're picking up Cas on the way, so we have nothing to worry about, unless they're some sort of monster we've never encountered before, but honestly, I think we've just about faced it all"

"Don't say that! Who knows, they could freakin' hybrids or somethin'"

"Let's not worry for now" Sam snuggled into the passenger seat of the Impala, looking up at his brother "g'night Dee"  

"Sleep tight Sammy" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I know that my characters are a little crazy, but no worries it will all be explained soon. I doubt I have to say this but I do NOT own Harry Potter or Supernatural, no matter how badly I want them. I also own none of the links down here, these links are images gotten from Yahoo, which I also don't own. I just thought they might be helpful to get an idea of what the house and cars look like.   
> House - http://ts1.mm.bing.net/th?id=HN.608008979668731464&pid=15.1&P=0  
> Pool - http://ww1.prweb.com/prfiles/2013/09/29/11109331/luxury%20inground%20swimming%20pools%20nj%20.jpg#pool%203600x2410  
> Navigator - http://www.modernoffroader.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/01/2015-Lincoln-Navigator-3.jpg  
> Corvette - http://ts1.mm.bing.net/th?id=HN.608044954314867216&pid=15.1&P=0  
> Lamborghini - http://ts3.mm.bing.net/th?id=HN.607992074676929170&pid=15.1&P=0   
> Thanks for reading! Make sure you Kudos if you like this story. Book mark if you really like it. and Comment to tell me how I am doing and if I miss any spellings or anything!


	4. Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Winchester brothers and Castiel finally arrive in California, only to be greeted by the one thing they didn't expect.

**Meeting**

Dean grumbled, if there was one thing he hated that wasn't a monster, it was driving through big cities. Right now they were in the middle of a huge city in California, headed to some people Bobby said were trust worthy. 

"Is something wrong Dean?" Castiel asked from the back seat. They'd picked up the angel in Texas, where he was discreetly watching Jimmy Novak's family to make sure they got safely into their new house. 

"Hate big cities" Dean grumbled, he was the only one. Sam who was sleeping at the moment, loved being back in California, he loved how sunny it was, and Cas just liked watching all the people as they went by. Cas was also good at sending a little mojo out to any cops around, so Dean could ride above the speed limit. 

"I believe our turn is coming up" Cas nodded at the map next to Dean "if this is anything to go by" 

"Thanks Cas" Dean waited at the red light, tapping the steering wheel out to the beat of 'Cherry Pie' by Warrant. Once the light turned, Dean made the right and Cas spoke again 

"The house should be a mile down this road, I have a feeling about this Dean" 

Ever since Cas fell he's been adding that in ever chance he gets 'I have a feeling', it's actually starting to get annoying 

"Good feeling or bad?" 

"Good" 

It's silent after that, Dean looks down at his younger brother for a second. Sammy is curled in one himself, the poor kid had been up all night last night vomiting, he'd eaten from the taco stand even though Dean told him not to, but Sam was too hungry to wait until they got to the next town over. So he'd gotten a few rolled tacos, the avocado was black, and Sam wasn't sure it was beef in the tacos, and eventually his stomach rebelled, and he'd been up all night with food poisoning, let's just say that they practically crawled through Arizona. 

"Sammy!" Dean shouts, grinning when his brother shoots up "we're almost there lil bro, you gonna be ready for anything?" 

"Hm? Yeah ready" Sam nods sending his hair flying 

"You know you really should let me at you with some shears, ten minutes and I'd have that mop taken care of" 

"Come near me with scissors and your ass is going to be so full of rock salt your breath would be able to repel a ghost" 

Dean huffs as Cas gently snickers, they'd been teaching the not-so-angel humor, and he could finally get their jokes. 

"I believe this is the gate here" Cas points to an iron gate, just in front of the largest house the Winchesters had ever seen 

"Holy hell" Dean mutters as he pulls to a stop in front of the gate "these guys are rich" 

"You could say that twice" Sam mumbles after him "look dean, there's a call box" 

Dean pressed a red button on the box near the gate, and a deep masculine voice answers "Sam and Dean right?"

"And Castiel, but yes"

"Draco is coming now, the gate doesn't open automatically, sorry, wait for the blonde"

"Alrighty" just then they see the front door to the place open, and a shockingly blonde head of hair start toward them. It only takes the man a moment but he's there opening the gate, and then leaning on Dean's baby. Dean growls under his breath, and only shoots Sam an annoyed glance when his brother puts a hand on his arm 

"Pull a head park where ever, and let yourselves in" the man grumbles running a hand through his hair "Hermione will meet you in the hall"

"Thank you. Draco right?"

"Yes" and then he's gone, walking a head without another word

"He leaned on my baby Sammy, I already don't like him"

"Yeah, yeah pull a head" soon they're parked, and going into the house. A very lovely lady meets them in the entry way

"Hello!" she smiles at them, and walks over "I'm Hermione, you must be Sam, Dean, and Castiel" she looks to each as she says their name "Bobby has told me all about you lot, welcome to the nest" she grins "everyone is so excited to meet you, follow me" she turns and bounces away 

The boys follow, only to enter a room filled with people. 

"Everyone this is Sam, Dean, and Castiel. Guys this is my husband Ron, you met Draco, and this is his boyfriend Blaise, this is Remus and his husband Sirius, and this is Draco's father Lucius and his partner Severus"

There's a tense moment of polite nods, and then Hermione gets down to business

"Bobby said we could trust you, but we'd have to explain what we are and where we come from, so sit down, this is going to be a bit of a long story."  


End file.
